


Of Thee, Sweet Daisy!

by AceMoppet



Series: Discord Drabbles [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Gift Fic, Little bit of angst, Long Haired Victor Nikiforov, Other, Though it's not really explicitly said?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: “Why though?”The question made Yuuri’s gaze slide off of him to the floor once more. He gulped and licked his lips, before scrunching his eyes closed and saying,“Because I love you.”





	Of Thee, Sweet Daisy!

**Author's Note:**

> This extremely late Secret Santa gift is for, (drumroll please)... SIERRA! Sierra, I don't really know you that well to know if this is something you'd love, but I hope it can be something you at least like? Happy New Year, and a very belated Merry Christmas!
> 
> Premise: Yuuri and Victor started to become friends just this past year. Yuuri has always had a faint crush on Victor, but as he kept being around Victor, he fell in love. And since he fell in love... it's time for him to confess ;).
> 
> The title is a quote from the poem "To the Daisy", by William Wordsworth.

“Yuuri!” Victor crowed, waving as Yuuri made his way toward him through the crush of students. Yuuri caught sight of Victor, and smiled so brightly that Victor could feel his face burn under its warmth. 

 

“Oooooo what do you have there?” Victor asked, craning his neck to see what Yuuri hid behind his back. “Is it for me?”

 

Yuuri blushed. “It-it is.”

 

Victor bounced closer, and Yuuri gulped quietly. “Show me, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath and all but shoved his hands in front of him, all the while engaging the floor in a staring contest. Victor blinked, once, twice, before finally managing to focus on the bouquet of daisies in front of him.

 

“Yuuri,” he whispered reverently, taking the flowers from Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri looked up just in time to see Victor stroke a delicate petal with an equally delicate finger. 

 

Somehow, Victor managed to tear his face away from the wonderful little bouquet to look at Yuuri. “Thank you,” he said, “They’re beautiful.”

 

Yuuri blushed harder. “Mm.”

 

“Why though?”

 

The question made Yuuri’s gaze slide off of him to the floor once more. He gulped and licked his lips, before scrunching his eyes closed and saying,

 

“Because I love you.”

 

Silence. Yuuri wanted oh so badly to just look up and see Victor’s reaction, but fear kept his gaze pinned to the floor.  _ Say something _ , Yuuri thought desperately,  _ Victor why won’t you say something? _

 

And then-

For a moment, all Yuuri could see was a blur of silver, before a warm body crashed into him. He  _ oof _ ed, hands coming up instinctively to cradle the body ( _ Victor _ he realized) against him. The flowers dropped to the ground, unnoticed.

 

A snuffling noise broke him out of his daze, and he realized that his neck was wet with...  _ tears _ ?

 

"Victor?" Yuuri panicked. "What's wrong?"

 

Victor's arms tightened around him, and his body shook with tiny, muffled sobs.

 

"Victor, Vitya,  _ please _ ," Yuuri begged desperately, frantically combing his fingers through Victor's hair, " _ Please _ tell me what's wrong!"

 

Victor didn't answer right then, but his sobs did start to quiet down. At last, they died away, and with a sniffle, he mumbled something into the wet, snotty skin at Yuuri's neck.

 

"Vitya," Yuuri said, rubbing soothing circles on Victor's back, "I can't hear you. Speak up a little?"

 

Victor coughed wetly, before pulling back from Yuuri and looking him straight in the eyes. Yuuri bit back a gasp at how blue his eyes looked against the red surrounding it. His nose was flushed and dripping, his cheeks were smudged with tear tracks and remnants of his mascara, and his hair hang limply around his face, but he had never looked so  _ beautiful _ .

 

"Yuuri," Victor rasped, coughing a little again to get the roughness out of his throat, "You are the first person to tell me that in my life." He broke eye contact, looking down at his feet and biting his lip.

 

Yuuri gaped. “Th-that can’t be! Someone must’ve told you-”

 

“No one Yuuri,” Victor smiled a sad wobbly excuse of a smile. Yuuri felt his heart break just a little bit more for the boy in front of him, who looked at him with such sad, grateful eyes.

 

"Yuuri,” Victor began, “You-you don't understand how much I owe you Yuuri, in terms of life and love."

 

At this, Yuuri took Victor's hands into his own, gently running a thumb over the smooth skin of his right one. "You don't owe me anything, Vitya. My love is freely given, you know? I can only hope... you love me back." Saying this, Yuuri averted his gaze, so he didn't see how Victor's eyes widened before softening with adoration.

 

"Oh Yuuri," Victor sighed, gently tugging one of his hands away from Yuuri's. Yuuri's heart dropped, before freezing as Victor took that hand and trailed it up the front of his neck, over his pulse point, before coming to a stop under his chin. Victor tilted it up, and Yuuri could practically feel Victor's love enveloping him. Victor leaned down and brushed a kiss against his bangs, before trailing his lips down to press kisses against the bridge of his nose, his eyelids, and finally, his mouth. Yuuri shuddered as Victor finally pulled back, though he didn't go far and leaned his forehead against his.

 

"I love you," Victor whispered, and Yuuri drowned in the emotions in his blue, blue, blue eyes. "More than you'll ever know."

 

Extra:

 

“How did you know I liked daisies, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri looked over to where Victor lay on the grass next to him, watching the clouds amble across the sky. He turned back so that he could see what Victor could, but reached out to brush his pinky against Victor’s, smiling when he heard a soft gasp.

 

“I didn’t,” Yuuri admitted, after an eternity had flown by, lost in the blue of the sky above. It was deeper than the blue of his frayed bracelet, he thought absentmindedly, but lighter than the blue he loved most. With that thought, he turned over once again, the same time Victor did, and struggled not to get lost in the blue of Victor’s eyes. If Yuuri had been asked, he would say that the blue of Victor’s eyes in that moment were better than any blue sky that ever had been or would be, because that blue didn’t look at him with the precious adoration that shone in Victor’s eyes.

 

“They just looked like you.” 


End file.
